


A Not So Restless Night

by yes_dot_com



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_dot_com/pseuds/yes_dot_com
Summary: Osamu comes home to an overworked Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Not So Restless Night

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't sleep at like 2 in the morning so here y'all go osaaka nation

Nothing could be heard in the quiet of Akaashi’s apartment expect for the clickity clackity of a keyboard.

After a long day of work, Akaashi had come home to his shared apartment with his boyfriend. He always looked forward to winding down with him before heading to do some more work after work.

Not long after arriving at their apartment, Akaashi noticed the unusual silence that followed him after. He was used to the sounds of Osamu’s cooking or Osamu watching his cooking shows in the living room.

Akaashi instead found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Gonna be home tomorrow, don’t wait up and make sure to not overwork yourself >:( _

_PS: left you some onigiri on the counter <3_

Ignoring the flutter in Akaashi’s stomach after reading the note, he couldn’t help but bite his lip knowing that he won’t be able to see Osamu until later. Usually, he was greeted with open arms at home when he had a long day at work.

With a sigh, he took the onigiri and left to the living room where he sat on the floor and began to work for hours.

By now, it was already 2 in the morning, but Akaashi had his mind set on editing a few more pages of the manga. Glasses skimming closer and closer to the edge of his nose, he couldn’t help his head from drooping up and down his shoulders from exhaustion.

The five pounds of caffeine Akaashi inhaled earlier that day were starting to wear off, leaving his movements sluggish and drowsy. Almost as if an entire weight sat on his eyelids, he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Despite all this, none of his fatigue could stop his mind from going a hundred miles an hour: _If it takes me two hours to finish editing this part, then it will take me approximately six more hours to finish the chapter. If I don’t eat or get distracted by anything, I can make it in four hours and thirty minutes. Once I finish this portion, by then I can—_

There was a throbbing pain in the front of his head to which he dutifully ignored. Even though his posture was always at its best, Akaashi’s back was starting to hurt from siting on the floor for too long. He struggled to work against the stiffness of his fingers.

Avoiding glancing at the clock, he began to force himself awake in order to get through his work as soon as possible.

As he was about to rub his red strained eyes under his glasses, he didn’t seem to hear the sound of keys turning a doorknob.

Opening the door, Osamu was surprised to see that the lights were on at 2:30 in the morning. Assuming his boyfriend accidently left the lights on on his way to bed, he began to make his way into the bedroom to see any signs of life

He instead found said boyfriend hunched over his laptop in the living room on the verge of dying.

Oblivious to his audience, Akaashi yawned and just kept working.

With almost a burst of anger, Osamu growled, “KEIJI!”

Jumping five feet into the air, Akaashi snapped out of his work invaded mind and turned to see a heavily concerned boyfriend.

“What are ya doin’ this late at night, Keiji? Yer gonna hurt yerself.”

Rubbing his headache away, Akaashi responded, “I’m fine Osamu. Just let me finish this chapter and I’ll head to bed.”

“Nuh uh. Finish this chapter, my ass.”

“So vulgar,” Akaashi played, stretching his back.

Kneeling down beside him, Osamu pushed back a part of Akaashi’s hair. “Let’s go to bed, sweetheart,” he said in a much softer tone.

“No, I’m fine,” Akaashi responded, typing some more on his laptop. “Honestly.”

Osamu gave him a skeptical look.

“I’ll believe ya once yer in bed with me.”

Akaashi momentarily closed his eyes at the feeling of Osamu’s hands through his hair. “In a bit.”

“How long have ya been workin’?

“When did I get off at work?” Akaashi questioned, eyes still shut and leaning into Osamu’s hands.

“Like, at six.”

“Then since six.”

“Keijiiiiii,” Osamu huffed out.

With a sigh, Akaashi got out his daze, “Sorry for keeping you up, but I really need to finish this.” He tried to fend off Osamu’s hands off his hair

“No, no, no.” Osamu stole Akaashi’s laptop and stood up. “Yer goin’ to bed.”

 _Almost_ whining, Akaashi threw his head back, “Osamu, please.”

“Come on, up. I’ll give ya yer laptop if ya promise to go to sleep.”

Akaashi contemplated this decision for a few seconds.

He had no choice. “Fine,” he sighed.

With a smug smile, Osamu gave Akaashi his laptop. “Good.”

Osamu began to make his way towards their bedroom. “If ya not in here in the next two seconds, I’m gonna break that laptop of yers.”

With one final shake of his head, Akaashi saved his work and closed his laptop. He entered his bedroom and fell into the bed’s loving arms, not even bothering to care for his clothes.

He laid there for a few more seconds until he heard Osamu come out of the bathroom. Akaashi heard Osamu leave and turn off the rest of the lights in the apartment before coming back to a dead weight on the bed.

With a chuckle, Osamu sat down on the bed and placed Akaashi’s glasses on the bedside table.

Akaashi groaned. “My back is killing me.”

“Ya, no shit,” Osamu said, gently nudging Akaashi on his back to strip him of his clothes.

Lifting his arms out of his sweater, he let Osamu take care of him for the night.

With nothing but his undergarments on, Osamu rolled him over to his side of the bed, leaving Akaashi groan once more.

One last flip of the lamp from the bedside table, and the room was filled in silence with nothing but the soft light from outside the window.

Osamu turned his body over so that it was facing Akaashi’s. He was surprised to see him with his eyes still open.

“Now ya can’t sleep.” Osamu whispered into the dark.

Bashfully, Akaashi looked up at Osamu’s half smile in his half state of sleep. “Shut up, Osamu,” he said playfully. He rolled over so his back was facing Osamu.

Osamu only chucked and scooted closer to Akaashi to spoon him from behind. “I missed ya,” he sighed, burying his head into Akaashi’s hair. “Didn’t see ya all day.”

“Hm, I thought you were coming tomorrow.”

“Me too, but they let us outta the meeting early.”

Osamu had been traveling across Japan day-to-day to try to expand his Onigiri Miya. Every meeting that he attends, he always gets one step closer to expanding his business even more. Akaashi couldn’t be prouder to see his Osamu happier than ever doing what he loves.

“That’s good,” Akaashi yawned.

“Didya eat what I left you?”

“Mhm. In like two bites. Savored it ALL.”

“I’m glad.” Osamu chuckled. “I’m startin’ ta think ya only like me because of my food, huh.”

“The only reason,” Akaashi smiled.

With a kiss to his head, Osamu softy laughed, “Go to sleep, Keiji.”

Akaashi grunted and turned around, burying his face into Osamu’s boobs.

“Comfortable?”

Akaashi nodded. Even though Osamu hasn’t played volleyball since high school, Akaashi was glad that Osamu’s body stayed the same: built and perfect for cuddling. “Goodnight, Osamu.”

“G’night,” Osamu replied, squeezing Akaashi closer to himself and tucking him under his chin.

With their final goodnights and shared kisses in the hushed corner of the room, Osamu and Akaashi fell asleep wrapped around each other, content in sleeping in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so school is a bitch. im a junior and im taking like four college classes on top of my other classes so im so STRESSED. i have so many fic ideas but could never get to them bc of school😡
> 
> I decided to make this fic after I couldn't sleep to get my mind off stress lol. hope it does the same to you !! <3
> 
> also usually i like reading and writing stories with like a message or a theme at the end,, but I was like fuck it ill just write them sleeping next to each other :,)
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yes_dot_com)!  
> Feel free to give any feedback :)  
> im deadass,, I wrote this like half asleep, so there's probably gonna be some mistakes in there


End file.
